We propose to extend our studies on the role of intracellular calcium in the regulation of bone resorption using an isolated rat bone cell system. We will study the effects of calcitonin, a well characterized inhibitor of bone resorption, on calcium transport. Our preliminary studies on bone cell membrane purifications will also be continued. The purified membrane preparations will be used to investigate the role of Ca-ATPase in calcium efflux from bone cells.